


Shameless American Cosplay

by anyakoku



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Halloween, Marvel - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, slight honoeli?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakoku/pseuds/anyakoku
Summary: Honoka decides to show Umi her Halloween costume, but her friend isn't too thrilled about it. Eli's arrival doesn't do much to help the situation.





	

“Honoka… what are you wearing..?” There was a sense of irritation in Umi’s voice as she looked over the ginger girl’s choice in attire, it hardly being one of a modest taste.

“It’s an American thing!” The bubbly girl enthusiastically replied. She was dressed in a red and blue colored body suit with a multitude of lines cascading her torso and arms. In the middle of her chest was the insignia of a cartoonish looking spider, and a larger red colored one on her back. “I think they call him ‘spidah-man’.” She continued in somewhat broken English. Umi’s face only twitched in reaction. She had known that Honoka liked going extravagant with costumes, but to her this was taking it too far.

“Honoka, I don’t think that outfit is very appropriate.” She stated bluntly.

“Eehhhhh?! Wh-why not?!”

“It’s because of this!” The bluenette answered, flinging her finger towards the spider on Honoka’s chest. “I could maybe look past the shamelessness of the suit, but this THING just calls too much attention to your breasts! What if someone recognized you as an idol in that outfit? You could get harassed by men all night!”

“Don’t worry about that!” With a swift motion, the idol quickly shoved a mask over her head, which matched her suit down to the presumed webbing. Covering her eyes were two comically large white lenses that Umi couldn’t help but be unnerved by. “No one’ll ever recognize me wearing this!” She said enthusiastically, her voice muffled by the cloth over her mouth. “Besides,” she continued. “Eli-chan will protect me if anyone tries to do that!” Umi sighed. She was well aware of how protective Eli could be of her girlfriend, though some part of her couldn’t believe that she was completely capable of fending off perverted men on her own. 

Just as the bluenette was about to bring up another point, a short knock on the door could be heard, Honoka immediately skipping away to avoid more lecturing from Umi. Within moments, the ginger haired girl quickly returned arm in arm with Eli, her mask no longer covering her face. Though that was hardly the first thing Umi had noticed upon their reentry of the room. No, what had really caught her eye was the blonde third year’s apparel. 

Much like Honoka, Eli was garbed in a skintight suit, albeit one primarily colored black as opposed to Honoka’s much more colorful outfit. Another more drastic difference though was the fact that Eli’s suit went the extra mile in shamelessness, as it exposed a fair amount of her cleavage. Not helping matters was the fact that her hair was out of its usual ponytail, instead now cascading down her back, giving her a more seductive appearance compared to Honoka.  
“Doesn’t Eli-chan look great, Umi-chan?” The second year asked once she realized Umi had been staring at her girlfriend for a good while. “She looks just like Black Widow! Uh, if she was blonde anyway, heh..” Honoka’s comments were just enough to bring a light flush to the Russian’s cheeks, prompting her to try and deflect her words. “H-honestly, Honoka, I don’t look exactly like her..” 

“What?! No way, of course you do! Your chest is a perfect match to Natasha’s!”

“H-Honoka! You’re just as bad as Nozomi!”

“Aha! Then that’s proof that I’m right!” 

As the two costumed girls continued their discourse, Umi stealthily made her way to the door. The mere sight of not one, but two of her friends dressed without any modesty was too much for the second year to handle, and she knew that staying any longer would only bring out more words of hostility.

‘Maybe Kotori’s Halloween costume will be better than theirs…’

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, it doesn't have a huge Halloween vibe, but just imagine that they're at Honoka's house and there's spooky stuff around
> 
> The idea for this one mainly came from reading something where Eli was dressed up as Black Widow for Halloween, and I figured that would be a fun thing to write about, although the focus of the story could debatably be on Honoka or Umi. Honoka as Spider-Man was sort of an impulse decision though, but I could see it fitting in with her bubbly personality. And yea, I threw in a small mention of HonoEli because why not. 
> 
> Anyway, happy Spooktober!


End file.
